Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 14
Gorące Źródła (jap. 温泉, Onsen; eng. Hot Springs) to czternasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Zgodnie z zasadą iż szósty dzień jesiennego obozu jest dniem wolnym od zadań, studenci Sakury mogą sobie pozwiedzać miasto, pobawić się i odpocząć od wyczerpujących zadań. thumb|leftAdi szedł właśnie do pokoju Sakuyi, jako iż nie miał w zwyczaju pukać do drzwi jak zwykle wszedł jak do siebie bez pukania. Gdy wszedł jego oczom ukazał się wypięty tyłeczek Sakuyi odziany w różowe majtki z czarną obwódką (tak to będzie erotyk). Chwilę potem dziewczyna podniosła się i Adiemu było zobaczyć iż bielizna dziewczyny nie była dobra do pary, mianowicie jej staniczek był koloru czarnego z różową obwódką. Dziewczyna właśnie przygotowywała swój mundurek. Gdy po jej półnagim ciele przeleciał chłód nastolatka odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego kuzyna. Zawstydzona dziewczyna szybko zrobiła się cała czerwona po czym pisnęła. -KYA! CO TY ROBISZ W MOIM POKOJU?! -dziewczyna odwróciła się plecami do Dragneela i przykucnęła by zasłonić swój dekolt, aczkolwiek jednocześnie bardziej wypięła się tyłeczkiem. -Heheheheheheheh! I tak widzę twój tyłek! -Głupek! -Shiba rzuciła w niego poduszką. Heheheheheheh! -na twarzy Adiego zawitał demoniczny uśmieszek. Chłopak błyskawicznie uniknął poduszki po czym złapał Sakuyę w pasie i rzucił ją na łóżko. Złapał ją za ręce i przycisnął tak by nie mogła uciec. Po czym... nabrał powietrze w ustach i zaczął je wypuszczać na brzuch dziewczyny powodując u niej silne łaskotki. -Uauahauhauhauuha!!! -Sakuya nie mogła wytrzymać łaskotek i zaczęła płakać. -DOBRA! Rozumiem! Przegrałam... auuu, poddaje się!!! Zrobię co tylko zechcesz tylko przestań!!! BŁAGAM!!! -Co tylko zechcęęę? -chłopak zapytał diabolicznie, wykręcając przy tym język. Dziewczyna wiedząc, że i tak nie da mu rady, tylko siknęła głową na znak pokoju potwierdzenia. Adi wstał z łóżka i pomógł Sakuyi się wyprostować. -Mamy wolne więc idziemy do wesołego miasteczka! -Czy to dobry pomysł nie powinniśmy odpoczywać przed ostatnim dniem? -Aye! Nigdy nie byłem w wesołym miasteczku, a ty zrobisz co zechcęęę. -diaboliczny błysk. -Ale, ale... -dziewczyna nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć bo Adi znów zaczął ją łaskotać. -ZGODA! ZGODA! Pójdę z tobą do wesołego miasteczka!!! Tylko przestań! ---- I tak oto Adi i Sakuya wylądowali w wesołym miasteczku. -Słyszałam, że maja to Gorące Źródła. -radośnie powiedziała co wiedziała Shiba. -A tak! -odrzekł Adi. -Wszyscy tam wylądujemy na koniec rozdziała. thumb-O Sakuya! -w wesołym miasteczku rozbrzmiał cieniutki kobiecy głos. Sakuya i Adi obejrzeli się a ich oczom ukazał się śliczna ruda dziewczyna o białych oczach otoczona gronem swoich przyjaciół. -KARA-CHAN! -krzyknęła uradowana z widoku przyjaciółki Shiba. -Kara-chan? -mruknął zdezorientowany Dragneel. -Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! -wyjaśniła Sakuya. -Też jest studentką Sakury, a no i z tego co udało mi się zrozumieć jest przyjaciółką Luka z dzieciństwa. -''To Luk nie nawiał z domu przypadkiem?'' -pomyślał Adi. W tym momencie Iries rzuciła się na szyje Shibie i nie chciała jej puścić. W pewnym momencie jednak im się to udało, a Kara wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Adiego. -Cześć, jestem Kara! -uśmiechnęła się słodko. -Yo...! A ja... -Wiem wiem jesteś Adrian Dragneel, Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów, który pokonał w ichubukai Biegun Północny, Petera Evansa. -A tak... CZEKAJ! Skąd ty o tym wiesz? -Jestem w końcu członkinią Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo zainteresowałeś Eisuke-san. Swoją drogą narobiłeś mnóstwa pracy mojemu chłopakowi Dimitrivovi. -CZEKAJ! Jesteś przyjaciółką Luka??? -Tak! Znamy się jeszcze od czasu nim uciekł z domu. -I chodzisz z Magellanem?! Ty wiesz co on zrobił Lukowi. -po tych słowach Adiego, Kara wyraźnie posmutniała. -Nie myśl o mnie źle... ja wiem to zagmatwane, ale Dimitriv to nie ja naprawdę. -Skończcie już o tym! -Sakuya przerwała smutną dyskusje między naszymi bohaterami. -Adi! Zabieram Kare i idziemy się porządnie zabawić! Znajdź sobie jakąś do zabawy i widzimy się wieczorem w gorących źródłach! ---- I tak oto Adi zaczął się błąkać po Wesołym Miasteczku. W pewnym momencie natknął się na Asie i dziwnym trafem oboje wylądowali w restauracji. thumb|leftDahaka i Dragneel siedzieli razem przy stoliku i wpierniczali żarcie. Dahaka wiadomo jak dobrze wychowana młoda dama, zaś Dragneel wiadomo jak dobrze dobrze wychowana młoda bestia. -Kurde... -zaczął rozmowę Adi. -Gdybym wiedział, że będę miał dzisiaj randkę to bym się jakoś wyszykował... nie no przynajmniej czysto ubrał... no dobra przynajmniej bym się umył czy coś. -oczywiście mówienie nie przeszkadzała mu w jedzeniu. -Nie pochlebiaj sobie. -podsumowała chłodno, prosto siedząca i elegancko jedząca dziewczyna. -To nie jest randka. Po prostu chce z tobą porozmawiać. Swoją drogą fajny szalik. -Dzięki, na święta dostałem. To czemu zmieniłaś swój strój z mundurka na obcisłą, krótką kieckę? Chcesz zrobić sprośnego? -PRZYWIDZIAŁO CI SIĘ! Cały dzień tak chodzę ubrana. -Mniejsza o to. To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać. -Jesteś słabszy. -Haaaaaaaaaa? -Od Dimitriva. I nawet nie myśl o walczeniu z Eisuke w swoim obecnym stanie. -O ej jestem całkiem silny, wiem, że wczoraj się jakoś szczególnie nie popisalim, ale nie miałem czasu porządnie zregenerować energii. Następnym razem. -Powiem wprost. Jeżeli wyzwiesz ich na Ichibukai i przegrasz, będziesz musiał dołączyć do drużyny Kazamiego. Staniesz się pionkiem... A ja tak naprawdę jestem s*ką... nudzę się, chcę się zabawić. Wiem, że jesteś silny i wierze że możesz uczynić pojedynki w Sakurze o wiele ciekawsze, ale nie marnuj swojej szansy na bycie pionkiem... żałosny chłopczyku. -diaboliczny wzrok. -Więc co powiesz w takim razie na ichibukai? -Odpada, nie masz nic co byś mi mógł zaoferować w zamian za moją wygraną, ale zgadzam się na pojedynek. Zaprezentuję ci czym się różni Elitarna Dziesiątka od zwykłego studenta. ---- Asia i Adi stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Oczywiście wcześniej wyszli z restauracji. Wiedzieli, że lepiej nie tworzyć dodatkowych zniszczeń gdyż pojedynki ciągle są zakazane jak jabłko Adama. -Dalej zaatakuj pierwszy! -krzyknęła Asia stojąca w znacznej odległości od chłopaka. -O ej! Nie zaatakuje pierwszy dziewczyny! -Bo się nie zmierzymy! -Dobra już dobra! -Adi mimo wszystko bardzo chciał zobaczyć jak wiele brakuje mu do poziomu Maga Klasy "S". -RYK OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -potężny strumień czerwonych płomieni ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny. thumb-PODMIANA! -w momencie gdy tornado miało uderzyć w Asie, ta uwolniła swoją magię. Skąpana w świetle i obdarta z sukienki przyjęła na siebie ogień hormonów. Po pewnym momencie płomienie jednak otoczyły Asię, a ona zaczęła emitować czerwoną energię. Jej ciało znajdowało się teraz w czerwonej zbroi. Składającej się z na(biustownika)pierśnika, naramiennikach, bielizny, pasa kawałka czerwonego materiału z czarną obwódką oraz opancerzone buty. -Zbroja Pogromera Smoków! -Zbroja Pogromera Smoków? -To lekka zbroja łowiecka wykonana z łusek ognistego smoka. Nie dość, że potrafię teraz władać magią ognia to w dodatku jestem uodporniona na ataki o wysokiej temperaturze. -Ciekawie! -Adi założył swoją bandanę. -Teraz naprawdę jestem gotów do demolki!!! -Choć. Załatwię cię gołymi rękoma. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi zamienił obie swoje ręce w ogniste pięści po czym rozpoczął atak. Asia początkowo blokowała każdy atak chłopaka jednakże w pewnym momencie Adi przyspieszył a dziewczyna zmuszona była do zwiększenia dystansu. -No no, nieźle! -uśmiechnęła się. -INFERNO! -Dahaka ułożyła ręce niczym do Kamehamehy, a w nich zebrała się spora ilość płomieni, które przybrały postać kuli. Następnie dziewczyna rzuciła kulę w stronę Adiego a ta z lotem stała się coraz większa, aż uderzyła w Dragneela. -Itadakimasu! -krzyknął uradowany Adi, który zjadł lecącą kulę ognia. -ŻE JAK?! -Dahaka przeraziła się, nigdy bowiem nie widziała takiej magii. -Słyszałam, że Magia Zabójców pozwala na żywienie się żywiołami, ale to naprawdę... thumb|left-Moja kolej! -krzyknął Adi. -ERUPCJA OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -ręce Adiego zamieniły się we wstęgi ognia, a sam chłopak zaczął wirować, wytwarzając wokół siebie tornado ognia z którego Dragneel wystrzeliwał kule ognia w stronę Dahaki. Dziewczyna dzięki swojej zbroi dała radę uchronić się przed 40% mocy ognistych kul, jednak to nie wystarczyło by pozostała nietknięta. -Niezły jesteś, ale to nie wystarczy! -dziewczyna pstryknęła a w jej ręku pojawił się spory miecz przypominający tasak. -Hę? -Miecz Pyrusa! -czarny miecz dziewczyny nagle zaczął emanować falę płomieni, którymi Asia atakowała Adiego. -''Widocznie nie wie, że mogę się stawać niematerialny, skoro tak to mogę to wykorzystać przeciwko niej.'' -pomyślał Adi. Asi ruszyła na Adiego, wymachując swoim ognistym ostrzem. Adi by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń dziewczyny co do swojego planu początkowo unikał ataków z jej strony. Lekki pomarańczowy płomień Asi w porównaniu do czerwonego ognia Adiego wyglądał niczym iskierka, aczkolwiek dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi tylko dalej atakowała Adiego. W pewnym momencie zamachnęła się idealnie w stronę ramienia Dragneela. Ostrze jednak przeszło na wylot zostawiając dziewczynę w niemałym szoku. -Więc Zabójcy Feniksów naprawdę zamieniają się w żywioł. Jesteście doprawdy unikatowym gatunkiem. -Unikat? Jeszcze tak mnie nie nazwano. Haa! Coś nowego! -Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa! thumbDragneel wytworzył strumień płomieni po czym ruszył na Asie. Dziewczyna przygotowana na taki obrót spraw szybko zgromadziła płomienie wokół miecza po czym przygotowała się do sparowania ataku chłopaka. W momencie gdy zablokowała jego atak, zaczęła świecić niebieską aurą. -Podmiana! Zbroja Potwora Morskiego! -miecz i zbroja Asi zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawił się nowy ekwipunek. Niebieska zbroja wykonana z łusek morskich stworzeń. Ręka w której wcześniej trzymała miecz, teraz parowała pięść Adiego, natomiast w drugiej ręce pojawiła się lanca. -''Szlak! Jeżeli ta zbroja emituje taką samą energią jak energia morska!'' -pomyślał Adi, ale w tym momencie Asia obróciła się po czym przecięła Adiego lancą, powodując rozdarcie jego ubrań jak i potężny wytrysk krwi. Adi opadł na ziemię, a Asia stanęła na nim triumfalnie. W momencie gdy lanca opuściła jego ranę chłopak zaczął natychmiast się regenerować. -Więc miałam rację! -powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. -Taaak... -odpowiedział nieco podirytowany Dragneel, który leżał na ziemi. -Energia morska lub przedmioty emitujące podobną energię są w stanie zatrzymać, moje niektóre zdolności... ---- Więc zgodnie z zapowiedzią na początku rozdziała. Rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia (i nie tylko) wylądowali w gorących źródłach. Adi był w szatni. Już się rozebrał, a w ręku miał swój zielony ręcznik, więc się nim owinął by w razie czego Panie nie latały za nim jak psy za mięsem i postanowił ruszyć w kierunku wody. W pewnym momencie wpadł na nieznaną mu dziewczynę, ale przeprosił, popatrzył na biust i postanowił iść dalej. thumb|left|180px-Adi! -powiedziała dziewczyna. -Hmmmmm? Znamy się? -zapytał skołowany chłopak. -To ja Ami! -COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Tak więc Adi i Ami usiedli na spokojnie, a Ami zaczęła opowiadać swoją historię. -Bo widzisz, na co dzień posługuje się Transformacją by zmienić swój wygląd. Należę do dość zamożnej rodziny i po prostu muszę ukrywać to kim jestem... ale teraz to już nie ważne. -Hmmmmm? -Moi rodzice i tak mają mnie gdzieś. Moje siostry to jędze. A wam ufam. Wybacz że cię tak zamęczam, ale po prostu byleś pod ręką i musiałam komuś się tak wyżalić. -A spoko. Dobra ale kontynuując rozdział, który mi się naprawdę opornie pisze... przejdźmy to śmiechowej/erotycznej części. ---- Całe grono przedstawicielek płci pięknej usadzone zostało w po lewej komorze stronie, natomiast całe grono przedstawicieli tej płci nie pięknej usadzono po tej drugiej lewej czy jak niektórzy to zwą prawej. Ci jednak podzieli się na mniejsze grupy. Jedna grupa mniejsza: Thanv, Dans, Luk grali w karty w basenie. Oczywiście dzięki ich sprytowi i dzięki temu, że zal aminowali karty te nie zamokły. W czasie gry w bardzo łatwą i prostą grę, nie wymagającą żadnego stresu jaką jest poker na pieniądze prowadzili rozmowę. Cóż warto jednak wspomnieć iż -Prawda, że przed rozpoczęciem Sakury, zerwałeś z laską Dans? -spytał się Luk, zmyślenie odwracając uwagę towarzyszy, by móc spokojnie wyciągnąć asa z rękawa ręcznika, którym był owinięty. -A tak, ale to dłuższa historia. -odpowiedział Dans. -A więc leże se z nią w łóżku a ta zaczyna mówić przez sen. Jakieś jęki i imię Wiesiek... Bez dwóch zdań doprawiała mi rogi. Aby to sprawdzić, pewnego dnia udałem, że wychodzę do domu uciech, ale tak naprawdę schowałem się w szafie. Patrze, a tu ona idzie pod prysznic, układa sobie włosy, maluje się, perfumuje i w samej koszulce nocnej wraca do łóżka. W tym momencie otwierają się drzwi i wchodzi Wiesiek... Super przystojny, wysoki, śniada cera, czarne, bujne włosy - jednym słowem bóstwo. Myśle se: "Muszę przyznać, że ten Wiesiek to ma klasę!". No nic, Wiesiek zdejmuje powoli koszulę i spodnie, a na nim stylowe ciuchy, najmodniejsze i najdroższe w tym sezonie. Znów se myśle: "szlag, ale ten Wiesiek, to jednak jest epicki!". Wiesiek kończy się rozbierać od pasa w górę, a tu na brzuchu mięśnie krateczka-kaloryfer, wysportowany, a klatka jak u gladiatora. Myśle: "ten Wiesiek, to ekstra gość!". Wiesiek zdejmuje super-trendy bokserki, a tu członek do ziemi - pierwsza klasa, zaraz po moim. W końcu dochodzę do wniosku: "O żesz ty, Wiesiek jest rewelacyjny" W tym momencie moja ex zdejmuje koszulę nocną i pojawia się ciało z cellulitisem, obwisłe piersi, rozstępy... A ja cały czerwony: "Ja pirrdolę! Ale wstyd przed Wieśkiem". No i z nią zerwałem. -I bardzo dobrze! -odpowiedział Luk. -Nie będzie ci robiła wstydu przed porządnymi ludźmi. -To jeszcze nic. -wtrącił Thanv. -Ja kiedyś idę do cyrku. Płacę 2.50 Zakri za wstęp. Na scenę wchodzi laska. Na podłodze położyła piłeczkę pingpongową, rozebrała się, zrobiła szpagat a piłeczka zniknęła... osłupiałem gdy jej matka zrobiła to samo z użyciem piłki to footjobaballa. -Żartujesz! -zaskoczył się Dans. -2.50 Zakri za wstęp?! CO ZA ZDZIERSTWO! -Aż mi się przypomniało... -dołączył Luk. -Jak kiedyś w Sorcerer Magazine przeczytałem, że z więzienia uciekł więzień, który siedział tam przez 15 lat. Włamuje się do domu, szuka pieniędzy i broni, ale tylko znajduje młodą parę w łóżku. Rozkazuje facetowi wyjść z łóżka i przywiązuje go do krzesła. Podczas przywiązywania dziewczyny do łóżka, całuje ją w szyję, wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Kiedy tam siedzi, mąż mówi do żony: - Słuchaj, ten facet to uciekinier z więzienia, spójrz na jego ubranie. Pewnie spędził mnóstwo czasu w pierdlu i nie widział kobiety przez lata. Widziałem, jak całował cię w szyję. Jeśli będzie chciał seksu, nie opieraj się, nie narzekaj, rób, co ci każe, po prostu spraw mu przyjemność. Ten facet musi być niebezpieczny, jeśli się zezłości, zabije nas. Bądź silna, kotku. Kocham cię. Na to jego żona: - Nie całował mnie w szyję, tylko szeptał mi do ucha. Powiedział, że jest gejem i że jesteś śliczny. Kiedyś Rada Magii przeprowadzała nad nim eksperymenty by dać mu ciało goryla i rekina w jednym. Niestety fundusze na badania skończyły się gdy robotę wykonali w dolnej części jego pasa. Spytał, czy mamy jakąś wazelinę w łazience. Bądź silny, kochanie, też cię kocham. -OKRUTNE! -wykrzyczeli Thanv i Dans. -Ponoć do tej pory, nie może siadać. ---- thumbTym czasem druga męska część: Pit, Mati i Adi oraz gościu którego podryw brzmiał: "Jeśli twoja lewa noga to Boże Narodzenie, a prawa to Wielkanoc, to może spotkamy się między świętami?" i co gorsza dla niego nie działał, postanowili zawiązać tajny pluton eksplorawczo badawczy. Ogromny koleś schylił się przez przez dziurkę spoglądać na inne dziurki, a Sakurowicze weszli mu na plecy. -Dobra, ale uzgodnijmy jedną zasadę. -przemówił szorstko Adi. -Jeżeli któryś z nas wpadnie, odwraca uwagę lasek najdłużej jak tylko potrafi by reszta bohatersko mogła dać dyla jak najdalej stąd. -Hmmmm. Proste i honorowe zagranie. -podsumował Mati. -Zgoda! -poparł Pit. thumb|leftTak oto genialna trójca prawdziwych geniuszów badania tajemniczych terenów rozkoszy przeszła do działania. Ich oczom ukazał się piękna, wysoka kobieta o ciemnych kasztanowych, długich i w dodatku mokrych włosach i błyszczących jak kryształ, szmaragdowych oczach. A ona sama była owinięta w ręcznik. -OHHHHH!!! -krzyknęli. -Ja też chce! -powiedział facet, na którym stali. -Nie wierć się! -uspokoił go Pit. -Po to zrobiliśmy ci tą dziurę na dole byś też widział. W pewnym momencie jednak, Pit zapomniał się, ze stoi na koledze i zamienił swoje nogi w lód. Chłód jaki poczuł koleś na dole był tak wielki, że błyskawicznie się wyprostował jednocześnie sprawiają, że Adi i Pit spadli wymachując jednocześnie rękoma wystrzelili Matiego w powietrze. Młody Zabójca Smoków miał jednak miękkie lądowanie. Po przeleceniu przez mur wylądował na miękkich, ogromnych, przeciw uderzeniowych piersiach dziewczyny, którą wcześniej podglądał z chłopakami. -Cze...cześć! -przemówił nieco zawstydzony całą sytuacją chłopak. -Cześć? -odpowiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna, ale jej wyraz twarzy wcale nie wskazywał by gniewała się na Matiego. thumb-O EJ PAULA! -zawołała głośno Asia. -Jeśli to podglądacz to zawołaj go tu do nas! Pobawimy się Mrrrrrr... -zamruczała wściekle. Mati wstał z Pauli po czym pomógł jej wstać. -Wybacz!!! -ukłonił się przed nią. -No dobra. -dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. -Uciekaj już, bo jak reszta dziewczyn cię dopadnie to może być krwawo. -DZIĘKI WIELKIE! -uśmiechnął się Mati po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. -A tak na marginesie jestem Paula Senju! -A ja Mateusz Sharp! I tak oto Matiemu, który był za linią wroga, powrócił na swoje ojczyste tereny. Adi postanowił się wcześniej położyć, więc postanowił wrócić do pomieszczenia, by teraz wziąć chłodną kąpiel, ale w drodze do niej spotkał... ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa